Not This Time
by Ms.Vynom
Summary: One shot - takes place in S6 E1 where Sookie stakes Bill - bit of a rewrite.


**Just a lil one shot. Not sure if I'll ever make more of this - and IF i do - it won't be anytime soon. Gotta finish up the other stories, I just HAD to get this out.**

* * *

Sookie stepped into the dark room, the quick made stake raised. She had given Jess the other half and thinking about it now - she wasn't sure why. It's not like Jess would be able to stake Bill or Billith if it came to it. I mean, it was physically impossible after all, right? Sookie swallowed as her eyes scanned the wood floors. The shine from the moonlight highlighted every single bloody footprint. She cursed silently. It was like the horror version of the Footprint prayer. Once upon a time, she'd be reciting it over and over in her head when she felt fear but now - it offered no more comfort. Hell, Bill had drank the blood of a vampire as old as Jesus Christ and look at him. Whatever he was - wasn't Bill.

A few more steps and they came upon a pile of red powder. Confused grasped them both.

"Is he dead?" Before Jess could offer Sookie and reply, she buckled and fell to her knees.

"Oh, god."

"What is it? Jess, what-?" Jessica inhaled sharply and Sookie stiffened as she watched the young vampire look around.

"Sookie, he's…" She glanced toward the red pile for a moment before raising her head and looking off toward the patio doors. "Sookie" She raised her stake filled hand and pointed. Sookie's gaze was already locked on the door as held her hands out for Jess to use to stand. They exchanged looks before Sookie raised her stake and began marching toward the door. She swallowed and did her best to prepare herself for whatever might happen. She reached for the cold gold knob and turned it, pushing the door open. It let out a bellowing creak that fit the mood all too well. Sookie did her best to ignore the sudden chills she felt covering her body as she stepped out onto the porch, Jessica following closely behind. Looking toward her left, Sookie was greeted by the dark, quiet forest that surrounded the home. She almost felt , she turned toward her right as Jessica shut the door behind them. What greeted Sookie made her heart skip a beat. Bill was bringing himself to his feet. He looked...normal. As normal as she could remember Bill before everything.

"Stay where you are." Sookie raised the stake. She wasn't sure if she would have to use it and honestly - she wasn't sure if she could. Jess glanced at the stake in her hand. Was she really going to kill her maker?

"I just wanna talk." Bill's voice was smooth and calm. A small smile started to spread on his face but it was quickly stopped as his eyes darted to the right of him. Sookie and Jess followed his gaze only to see the blur that matched it's whizzing noise. Bill caught the blur with one hand and tossed it onto the porch. The grunt the escaped it's mouth as it's body hit the floor instantly let Sookie know it was Nora. Before Sookie could even bring her gaze to her, there was more whizzing and a thud. Bill now had Eric by the throat and pressed to the porch's pillar. Eric was clutching a sharp stake in his hand and only inches from Bill's chest. A new fear was born in Sookie's chest. Bill was overpowering Eric. This wasn't suppose to happen. Eric was four times Bill's age and stronger - _much_ stronger. Eric growled at Bill as he bared his fangs to the shorter vampire. Sookie took a few shallow breaths as she watched and waited for Eric to overpower him. He didn't. Instead Eric started to choke under Bill's grip. Sookie took a breath that only felt like a knife in her chest. Oh god, he was going to kill Eric. He was going to turn that stake on him and stare him in the eyes while he did it. A new spark in Sookie was ignited as she felt a jolt send her running toward them. She let out a small warrior yell as she raised the stake with both hands.

"No, no! Sookie! No!" Jessica's voice was filled with plea but Sookie didn't care. They were muffled to her ears as she closed the distance between her and Bilith. He never bothered to pay attention to his child's bond or her cries. He never even glanced over his shoulder to see Sookie plunge the stake into his back. She used her force and weight to push it as far through as she could. Bill gasped and gargled a choke out as his grip on Eric's throat instantly released. Sookie hadn't let go of the stake as Bill did his best to look over his shoulder and meet the eyes of his killer. Sookie's eyes were as brown as he remembered but they weren't warm - they were fiery.

"Not this time. Go back to hell where you belong." Bill's shock started to shift into anger as a growl began to rumble in his throat. "Billith." There was a confidant anger in her voice that brought Eric's attention to her. Sookie's hands began to glow and quickly enveloped the stake going through Bill's heart. He let out a new yelp of pain - one that let everyone know - it hurt. Veins began to appear all over Bill's visible skin as if highlighted by her light. Another few moments and Bill's body instantly melts into a pile of goo. Jessica's sobs instantly fill Sookie and Eric's ears - along with the groans of Nora. Eric and Sookie lock eyes, his face filled with an expression she cannot place. She had just staked Bill to save Eric. The same woman who couldn't choose between the two only months before. He wasn't sure what this meant - was Bill really dead this time? What did it mean that she killed him to save Eric? His eyes asked her all the questions his mind could think of but her eyes only offered the same answer they always did - love.

* * *

**Of course, I wanna know your thoughts!**


End file.
